User blog:Uknownada/Top 10 Emotional Moments
Why do we love One Piece? In my opinion, part of it is because of how the series touches our emotions. It makes us laugh at the hilarity, cheer at the action, scold at the villains, and even cry at the trauma. I'm putting my personal top 10 most emotional moments, the moments that have effected me the most. 10. Chopper's Backstory This is on here because of how real it feels to me, and how similar it is to the Christmas story "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". Chopper, having a different colored nose, was scolded from his pack. Then when he ate his fruit, they really ridiculed him and even banished him completely. When Chopper tried to move into the village, they shot him down. He didn't even trust Hiriluk at first. Then they grew a bond together, and loved each other like father and son. After Hiriluk kicked Chopper out, it seemed cruel at first. But it also shows that he cares. Hiriluk doesn't want Chopper to see him die, because he knows that would break his heart. When Chopper found out and searched for the mushroom, Hiriluk took him back even though he knows how poisonous it is. Chopper showed through his kindness that he would go through so much to help his "father", and his speech had a powerful message as well. Chopper still continued to fulfill Hiriluk's dreams. He never gave up, even if he was responsible for the death. 9. Nami Sulking from Arlong This was the first moment that made me seriously hate a character in any TV series ever. Arlong forced Nami to go through 10 years of nearly killing herself to save her village. She put so much hard work into it, and Arlong just took it all away. The worst part is that he technically didn't break his promise, so he just played with her. He made her go through so much Hell just to make her start over again. She joined for pretty much nothing, so she even stabbed the tatoo on her arm. She had to even resort to asking Luffy for help, even after she betrayed them herself. Luffy didn't care. In fact, he lent her his hat just to show how much he's willing to fight for her. That was one of Luffy's most badass moments. 8. Farewell to Vivi The first happy moment of the list. When Vivi was announcing good-bye to the Straw Hats, even letting the whole country hear her, you can tell how sad she is. At the same time, you can tell how happy she is because they let her go with them on a couple adventures, and even went out of their way to fight for her and save Alabasta. Of course, the Straw Hats can't exactly go back there for hugs and cookies, so what do they do? Stand at the back, let down their sleeves, and hold up their arms with the X's. They were pretty much saying, "Vivi and Carue, you will always be our friends, even if we never see each other again." 7. Robin's Backstory ''-OR-'' Robin at Enies Lobby I honestly couldn't decide which one was more emotional, but since we see both events happen at pretty much the same time, and the fact that the latter is the result of the former, I think they should both be included. Let me just say, before this moment, I despised Nico Robin. I thought she was a pointless, forced character who should not have been forgiven for her actions at Baroque Works. After seeing her go through all this during the arc, my opinion has completely changed. She had to go through so much to get to where she was that day. Spending 20 years of her life alone, being hunted by the entire world. She was called a "Devil's Child". Nobody cared about her, they just wanted her dead. Even her own peers at her home felt that way. Saul was the only one who cared about her, and even taught her to laugh. Sadly, he was killed with the rest of the village, leaving Robin to go out where she can go. She can only laugh to prevent herself from weeping on. These events even kept going all the way to Enies Lobby. Know how I said I hate Arlong earlier? Well, I hope Spandam burns in Hell. That's how much I hate him. I hated Arlong as a villain, I hate Spandam as a person. The fact that he pushed Robin, mocked her, made her go through so much to get to her prison, even when he knew full and well about her past. Her emotional plea to Luffy and his friends showed she certainly doesn't want her life to end in such a horrible way, especially not to this man. During the walk to the prison, he beat her so much all she had left to grab with were her teeth. She's been beaten down so much, all she has left are her teeth to help her live. It was very sad to see her go through all that from being beaten by such a weak, pathetic person. This man only did it because of how much he feared her, and he only beat her because the shackles allowed him to. I hope he lived from that clutch. 6. Binks' Sake This was the first time I felt happy from listening to a song. The Rumbar Pirates, who know full and well that this is the end of their journey, aren't even sad about it. Rather, they're happy. So happy in fact that they die singing. They've come a long way. They shouldn't be sad about it. I don't even know the lyrics to the song. They could be singing about something Satanicly horrible, it would still make me happy. Their mood and the music are what's really happy. Even Brook, who knows he's going to be alone for who knows how long, found happiness in the song. The song also keeps his promise alive, as he keeps going to meet Laboon again. This song isn't just a gateway to happiness, it's a song that keeps a strong promise strong. Although, the song can also be very sad. I'll get into that later. 5. Koala's Freedom This was a pretty major moment for such a minor character. It was first depressing to see her when she was first on the Sun Pirates' ship, always keeping a smile on her face, and cleaning the blood off the floor. She believes if she even lets a tear out, they will hit her more. The slave lifestyle was the only lifestyle she knew how to live by. So when Fisher Tiger walked up to her, yelled "IT'S OKAY TO CRY", then threw his weapons into the ocean, you can really feel for Koala. That cry wasn't a cry out of sadness, it was a cry out of joy. She was finally free. She doesn't have to keep her emotions bottled up. Now she's allowed to cry. My favorite scene out of the Fishman Island arc. 4. Teach's Speech If you know me, you know how much I loved this speech. There's really not much I can even say about it. Sometimes there are fights that are just best not fighting back at. The dreams of man really will never die. It's pretty much saying to always keep going, never give up, and if somebody tries to stop you for it, don't let them. If they don't have any dreams themselves, don't even bother fighting back. 3. Going Merry's Funeral I think any One Piece fan remembers this moment. Their ship fought through thick-and-thin, and had helped them get to where they were. Even if it was an inanimate object, Merry still had spirit in her. This was a very sad moment, even for Usopp. Heck, after what Usopp was going through, it's no wonder. He even left the crew to make sure Merry pulls through, and she didn't. Usopp still held strong, though. Very touching to see his relationship burn away like that. Only Oda can make us cry at a boat. 2. Luffy's Deafeat to Kuma This is an example at how Binks' Sake can be very sad. During the anime scene of this, it was played in the background as Luffy was remembering them. At that point in the series, we were in Luffy's place. We bonded with his crew he fought with him through his fights and traveled through his adventures. So when he saw his friends disappear right before his eyes, that was very hard. One by one, they were defeated. Luffy was punching the ground crying. He felt so weak that moment, and hearing the song which bonded them all together after being separated was very sad. Will Luffy ever see his friends again? Could he protect anybody anymore? At that point, we weren't sure. 1. Ace's Death Now I know this moment is probably overdone. It's probably the top of a lot of people's list. But my reasoning is different. It wasn't specifically because Ace died, it was because of Luffy's feelings. He sacrificed so much and went out of his way to rescue his brother, and he ended up failing. The fact that he just got through his failure to save his friends also affected him. He failed to save his friends, almost got killed so many times, and watched as his second brother died in his own arms. Luffy's mind collapsed, and he had even begun to give up on his dream to be Pirate King. It was very heart breaking to see the character we bonded with be so distraught. Luffy failed his friends' lives, his brother's life, and even his own life. That's why this is my most emotional moment in the series. So that's my most emotional moments in the series. Do you have any? What about with other series? Tell it in the comments. Because, you know, there's not really any other way.